


Touch-Starved

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ear Fetish, I love fluff and you can't stop me, M/M, Praise Kink, cat-like taako, lots of very consensual touching, touch-starved taako, you can tell by reading this that I'm clearly a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Taako needs to be touched. Right now. Kravitz is only too happy to oblige.





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my fic backlog from this summer and discovered that I literally had this saved with the title "cat Taako" because this fic seriously highlights the cat-like features I headcanon for elves in TAZ.
> 
> No CW, all very sweet tooth-rotting fluff with some sex too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taako knew as soon as he woke up what was wrong, but vehemently pushed the thought away, stubbornly planning to ignore this issue. It was fucking embarrassing, needing to be petted like a fucking kitten. Not Taako, no way. 

It felt like his skin was… wrong. Like it needed to be soothed, like there was sandpaper between the peach fuzz and the flesh beneath. Lotion did nothing to help. And his scalp felt itchy, unclean, even after he showered and used plenty of hair care products. His ears felt uncomfortable, as if they couldn’t find a comfortable position to rest on his shoulders, and he kept flicking them back and forth with irritation. Worst of all, it felt like his spine was stiff, no matter how much stretching he did. The awful sensations put him in quite the horrible mood, his tail lashing and teeth bared.

It was only seven in the morning and he had already been up for an hour. He was ready to climb the wall, felt like he was losing his mind. Then he heard the stone of far speech on his bedroom desk crackle to life. “Hello, love? Are, are you around, Taako? I’ve got some free time.”

Striding up to the desk and pressing the button to allow Kravitz to hear him, he replied, “Yeah.” He hadn’t meant it to sound that way, but his voice was sulky, his mood clearly in the dumps.

Kravitz paused before replying. “Would you like company, or, or would you like to be alone, for now?”

Absently scratching at his crawling skin, Taako answered, “Please come over, Krav.” A moment later, a portal opened in his room, the reaper walking through, his wings folded close to his back with worry. He grabbed one of Taako’s hands and kissed it, not saying anything, clearly wanting to give his boyfriend time to decide what to say.

His ears pushed back in discomfort, Taako averted his eyes. “It’s, uh, happening again, my fella,” he told him, and growled quietly in annoyance, flicking his tail. 

Kravitz’s eyebrows were furrowed with concern. “What, dear?” He rubbed the back of Taako’s hand, and seeing the elf’s expression soften a bit as he did so, the realization clicked in his mind. “Oh, it’s that, huh?” He nodded.

The first time this had happened, Kravitz had thought that Taako was angry at him for something. He had stopped himself from touching his boyfriend, reasoning that if he was angry, he needed space more than snuggles. Unfortunately, when this situation arises, snuggles are the only thing that help. In the end, Taako had to explain, practically snarling, that it was part of elf physiology. That they had to be taken care of in a specific way. That, until it was taken care of, it was unbearable. And he was hugely embarrassed by it because he hated being vulnerable.

“I’m going to get you some water, and then we’ll take care of you, alright, love?” Kravitz said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Leaning into the touch, Taako nodded before moving to sit on the bed, his tail tip twitching in impatience. 

Momentarily, the reaper returned from the kitchen with a glass of water and placed it on one of Taako’s bed stands. He shifted his form so that his crisp suit transformed into a cotton t-shirt, the back cut with slits to allow for his wings, and some boxers instead of pants. He was trying to match Taako’s pajamas, a big t-shirt with briefs. Close enough for them both to be at ease.

Kravitz crawled onto the bed to join where his boyfriend was laying belly-down in the center, his head laying on his crossed arms. His expression was tight with discomfort, his tail moving irregularly with irritation.

Kravitz reached out to rub his hand flat against Taako’s back between his shoulder blades. The elf sighed, his eyes closing, his expression relaxing some. Sitting cross-legged beside his boyfriend, the reaper hummed a small tune as he rubbed down Taako’s spine, using his bardic abilities to cast Calm Emotions. The elf accepted it without any resistance, his shoulders slumping a bit as he relaxed, feeling Kravitz’s hand move comfortingly up and down his spine.

He didn’t show it, but it felt heavenly. The elf felt his mood lifting, a soothing feeling flowing through him like cool water. This was a craving for touch that was painful until it was fulfilled, becoming bliss. When Kravitz added a second hand, moving them in sync across his back, he began purring quietly, ears twitching in interest. 

After a few minutes of back rubs, Taako rolled over onto his back, looking up at Kravitz with an affectionate expression. “More, please,” he requested with a crooked grin. The reaper laughed and rubbed his stomach, and Taako closed his eyes with happiness. His tail was waving side to side slowly. He was comfortable, finally.

“Who’s a pretty kitty?” Taako opened an eye enough to glare at his boyfriend, who was amusedly looking down at him. His expression changed as Kravitz turned his rubbing into gentle scritch-scratching on his belly, almost patronizingly similar to how one would pet a cat – but he arched his back to press himself into the feeling, softly moaning with bliss. The touches were more than dispelling the discomfort; they were turning it straight into joy and pleasure.

The reaper removed his hands from Taako’s body, immediately making the elf whine with disappointment, opening his eyes to look at him in confusion. “Sit up, love,” he instructed, and Taako did so, mimicking his position and sitting cross-legged in front of his boyfriend. Wanting to feel his boyfriend’s touches better, he pulled his pajama shirt off, flicking his braid over his shoulder. 

Kravitz reached forward and placed the palm of his hand on Taako’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, purring and closing his eyes, his ears flicking as he sighed in comfort. “You really wanted this, huh?” The reaper asked, smiling affectionately at Taako. He only nodded in agreement, enjoying the sensation of being touched.

“What do you need, darling?” Kravitz asked, looking intently at his boyfriend. He was so polite, always asking for permission, always wanting strict boundaries and explicit consent. Taako fucking loved it, even if it sometimes made things slower than he wanted.

Taako huffed in slight impatience and crawled onto Kravitz’s lap, pressing their foreheads together. “You,” he said quietly, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The reaper placed his hands over Taako’s hips and returned the kiss. 

He could feel warmth emanating from his boyfriend’s face, his blush of embarrassment still flaming on his cheeks. Oh – from what he felt as Taako pressed his hips forward, that blush must be from arousal, too. Kravitz grinned as he gave his boyfriend another kiss, ready to give him what he needs. He rubbed his hands up and down Taako’s sides, making the elf’s ears flick backwards as he gave a soft moan. 

Opening one of his eyes to squint at Kravitz – although in this state, it was hardly threatening – he firmly closed his mouth. The moan was so obviously desperate, so sexual in nature, and Taako felt flustered with embarrassment. “Oh, love,” his boyfriend chuckled, smooching his cheek. “It’s okay.” Taako only closed his eyes again, and moved his face so that he could kiss Kravitz’s neck. Wanting to make his lover as flustered as he felt, he nipped at the sensitive skin lightly, but not enough to leave a mark. With satisfaction, he heard a quick inhale of breath.

But there’s consequences for every action. Taako felt Kravitz’s nails lightly scratch his skin as the reaper trailed his hand down his spine. He whimpered and arched his back, pressing his face into the reaper’s neck now. Again, he heard his boyfriend softly laugh. Of course, he knew the amusement was from pure happiness, maybe some adoration – but that didn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed. Embarrassed that Kravitz could pull him apart like string cheese without even breaking his stride. 

“That’s good, dear,” Kravitz told him, kissing the top of his head sweetly. He only whined in response, pressing his back against where the hand was touching him, wordlessly asking for more. He could pretend to be dignified and haughty all he wanted, but he wouldn’t fool his boyfriend. The reaper knew him better than that. His need was obvious, and Kravitz was happy to help.

The urge to be touched was like a trick candle: the flame goes out momentarily when there’s air blowing toward it, but when that wind stops, the blaze comes back, even stronger than before. He felt needy whenever he wasn’t being touched, stroked, rubbed, scratched. But when Kravitz touched him, it was soothing, intoxicating.

So when Kravitz wasn’t continuing to touch him like he needed, Taako opened his eyes and leaned back to look at him. He was greeted with a fond smile and a peck on the lips. “Why’d you stop?” he asked, ignoring the way his voice wavered with desperation.

“I want to change positions,” Kravitz explained, lightly pushing on Taako’s shoulders. Understanding the signal, the elf rearranged himself to lie on his back, his ears and tail tip twitching with impatient need. Kravitz laid on his side next to him, leaning up on his elbow so he could look down at his boyfriend.

He started by gently rubbing Taako’s neck. Purrs and moans mingled together as the elf responded, enjoying the touches. They became higher in pitch when he began the scratching again, lightly rubbing his nails against Taako’s skin, just the way he likes it. He began moving his hand upward, toward his scalp for more loving scratches.

Then suddenly, Taako flicked his ear into Kravitz’s palm. He looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, his tail waving from side to side hopefully. He knew he was signing himself up for sweet torture, but he couldn’t help it. The need was too great. 

See, normally, his ears were sensitive. Any time Kravitz would touch them, he would get aroused in a heartbeat. But in this primal, needy state, it felt really fucking good, even more so than usual. 

Kravitz lightly rubbed his thumb along the edge of Taako’s ear, making him keen with pleasure and press his hips forward desperately. “Are you sure, love?” he asked, his voice just a bit more husky from desire. Taako kept his eyes closed, leaning his head toward Kravitz’s touch, nodding eagerly. To be able to do this properly, Kravitz moved to straddle his love’s hips, sitting comfortably on his thighs, leaning over him happily.

With just gentle, slow touches, Taako became completely undone. Kravitz slowly explored the surface of the elf’s ear with his fingertips, enjoying the noises he made because it was a steady stream – his little whimpers were interspersed with high-pitched moans, only going silent when Kravitz rubbed a particularly pleasure-filled spot, making Taako shiver in delight with a gasp. 

Kravitz may not be the one in a desperate state, but he wasn’t immune to the way this affected Taako, either. Having his boyfriend completely submissive under his palms, desperate for his touches, making such needy noises… he couldn’t help how turned on his made him. 

So when Taako began thrusting upward with little cries of need, he pressed his other hand on the obvious erection showing through the soft briefs the elf was wearing. Taako eagerly pressed his length against the palm, panting as Kravitz continued to rub his ear with soft fingers. It felt like heaven. 

“W-wait,” he moaned, shuddering with pleasure. “I-I’m…” Understandingly, Kravitz removed his hand from Taako’s cock and slowed his touches on the ear, only softly rubbing its base now. “I don’t want to cum before you fuck me,” he said softly, beyond any sort of pretending to have dignity. He was putty under his boyfriend’s hands, submissive and desperate. At this point, he could shamelessly admit to wanting to be fucked.

Leaning back, Kravitz got off of Taako’s lap and started taking off his pajamas, enjoying the way his boyfriend watched with an appreciative stare. He helped him pull off his briefs then crawled over Taako, leaning down to kiss his lips.

With his hands on either side of Kravitz’s face, Taako deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Kravitz’s lip playfully. In response, the reaper nipped his boyfriend’s lower lip, making him groan lustfully into the kiss. He lifted his legs, resting his heels on Kravitz’s back, enjoying the way it made him lean into the kiss even more. 

Taako gasped as he felt a finger lightly start rubbing over his hole. “I’ll open you up first,” Kravitz promised and pressed his lips against Taako’s again. He heard him hum few notes softly and felt slickness dripping from his boyfriend’s fingers as they rubbed up against him, lubing him up, and the sensation made him give a soft moan. He purred and panted as he felt a finger enter him. 

It was dreadfully slow. After having been in a desperate need to be touched, then having his hot boyfriend’s hands all over him, of course he was turned on. And he’d been turned on for quite a while, and now he needed satisfaction, and wanted it now. As Kravitz slowly pressed a second finger into him, he grinded down on his hand to speed up the process. 

“Let’s not be hasty,” Kravitz told him, grinning as he pressed their foreheads together. The reaper was enjoying the teasing, loving the way Taako’s cheeks were aflame with a blush, a crease between his eyebrows, his mouth open and panting. But Taako was impatient, and only whined in frustration as a response, pushing himself onto his boyfriend’s hand. When his fingers began scissoring back and forth, he whimpered with pleasure, and Kravitz pressed a kiss onto his lips, unable to help himself from showing the burst of affection he felt. 

Between gasps of pleasure and impatience, Taako returned the kiss, sloppy from how fucked out he had become already. Pushing a third finger into the elf, Kravitz kissed his boyfriend’s neck and bit down, loving the high-pitched wail the heard in response. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out as he sucked on the skin. Then he licked over the spot to soothe it, taking satisfaction in the marking he’d made, showing the world Taako was his. “Are you ready, love?”

“Gods, yes,” Taako panted, his head pressed back against the bed. Humming more slickness into existence, Kravitz rubbed it along his length, only savoring the sensation of long-awaited pleasure for a moment before pressing his cock into Taako. He gasped and moaned, entering slowly. “Please,” he heard his boyfriend moan, feeling his hips press up against him. Still so impatient.

Turning his head to the side of Taako’s neck, Kravitz panted with pleasure. He felt so aroused knowing that he could push his boyfriend to climax at any moment now, if he so chose. 

Instead, he would just indulge his praise kink, making him flustered and even more submissive. “You’re so good for me,” he crooned, giving Taako’s neck a kiss. Slowly pushing his hips back and forth, he felt Taako’s hips moving needfully. He knew Taako wanted it faster, rougher; but it would be so satisfying to take it slow, to draw it out and really give him pleasure.

“You take my cock so well, love,” he said, his adoration shining through his voice, making his boyfriend whimper, the praise sending a lovely jolt through his body. Just then he moved his mouth upward, and whispered into Taako’s ear, “You’re so sexy, darling.” Arching his back, Taako clenched around Kravitz, bringing him dangerously toward the edge. 

Snapping his hips forward, thrusting a bit harder than before, the reaper groaned. “And you feel so good…” Taako felt his legs trembling as his thighs pressed against Kravitz’s hips, and he struggled to hang on, to prolong this pleasure-filled experience and try not to cum just yet. But the way Kravitz’s voice sounded – deep and husky, his breath puffing out onto Taako’s ear as he panted with arousal… he felt himself teetering on the brink of orgasm, barely holding it together as he cried out each time the reaper thrusted into him.

The noises Taako was making got Kravitz so excited he decided to finally ride out the pleasure. He grabbed Taako’s hips and slammed his cock into him, pounding hard into the elf as he moaned, caught up in the amazing sensations. Without even noticing, he bit down on Taako’s ear instinctively as he thrusted strongly into him, climaxing hard.

The sharp and wet feeling of the bite made Taako wail, pressing his hips to Kravitz’s one more time as his cum spilled over his belly. 

As the two came down from their orgasms, panting and filled with comfort and joy, Kravitz pulled out of Taako and laid down on him, affectionately snuggling him and making him laugh. “You’re too fucking heavy for this shit,” he complained, wrapping his arms around the reaper. Kravitz only sighed happily in response and kissed him. They were finally both satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
